Harry Potter: A Wizard's Life
by renumerate
Summary: HPCCSCross. When innocent muggles begin to die Sakura starts to notice through her dreams. By going into the wizarding world will Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran be able to help them? Lang.


Sakura looked down at the notebook in front of her. She wrote down the word "Pencil". The words faded until nothing was left written on the notebook and a pencil appeared in her open hand. She then wrote "My math notebook" into the mysterious notebook and like the word before it, faded. A notebook appeared on top of the mysterious notebook with the words "Sakura's Math Notebook" written on its cover and a few small drawings. Inside the notebook was not much different, with more drawings than actual math notes.

"Sakura," a sweet singsong voice to her right spoke, "you know you shouldn't be using your powers in school". Tomoyo smiled lightly at her.

"I know."

Sakura smiled back at her as the notebook faded like the writing before it.

Sakura was always amazed at how Tomoyo new that she was using her powers no matter what. She always new what was going on and it still amazes her. It was only a bit ago did she finally find out why.

It started with her having dreams. She wasn't having dreams much for the last few years since Eriol and Syaoran left. Nothing big has happened. Except for lately when she was having dreams about men in masks with wand type objects attacking innocent people in villages.

It was a Sunday morning when she had the dream again and that was the day that Yue and Kero would train with her all day. They were working on teleporting and accessing her cards without having to use her staff or say an incantation. She had to tell them about the dream.

"I have been having dreams again lately..." she said trailing off at the end. As she did, she had her cards fly out and land in a line on the table along with her staff. She has been doing that since they started practicing accessing her cards remotely. They would fight and she would have to concentrate while dodging their attacks and have the cards respond to her. She just recently mastered it and was working on teleporting. It was hard and she couldn't concentrate enough to picture where she wanted to go unless she could actually see the location.

"Can I close my eyes to concentrate or no?"

"No," Yue said answering her question. Finally Kero spoke up about her dream.

"What was the dream on?"

"There were people in black robes and masks attacking a town or village somewhere, I don't know where. It didn't look like it was near by, though. They had these stick type things that had lights come out and it would cause the people to die or shriek in pain."

"Did they fight back?" Sakura was surprised that Yue asked a question; usually he said very little with the most being a yes or no question.

"No, they just begged and pleaded for their life or ran. Either way they were attacked ruthlessly."

"Sounds like a massacre," Kero replied, "and they sound like wizards..." Kero trailed off on his train of thought.

"Wizards?"

After a few moments of quiet, Kero responded to her. "There are four types: non-magical, wizards and witches, sorcerers, and...What was the last one again?"

"Deviants," responded Yue surprisingly. He was on a roll today!

"Oh, yeah, right, deviants. How it works is non-magical people are normal people, sometimes called "muggles".

"Then there are deviants. They have slight auras. They can control a bit of their magic to help them perform better, be more observing than normal, and even control auras in objects with their own. But they don't have enough to actually use it just helps them or they can control an items aura. I'll tell you how that works later," Kero said noticing Sakura was about to ask.

"Then you have wizards and witches, they have a bit of aura but they need help to use it. That is why they use magical objects like wands and enchanted items to do their magic. The person who makes the wand uses a special magic to make it with magical items from creatures like dragons and unicorns. It then has an aura, all they do is put some of theirs into the wand and then command the wand on what to do. The wand then commits the action. The wand allows them to control their magic and use magic.

"The last kind are sorcerers, they can control their magic through object like your old Clow staff and Clow Cards or you can control it yourself. Sorcerers don't need to have object and foreign auras to help them control their aura.

"Now there are two types of magical items, subverent and adverent. Subverent is like wands and somewhat like your old Clow staff. It has an aura in it that is not of the owner and helps the owner control their own aura. By putting your aura into it you can do magical acts like seal a Clow Card or use a Clow Card. Wizards use it to do magic, their aura goes into the item and then they command the object to release their aura and do a magical act. The other kind, adverent, is where it is the owner's magic and allows the owner to specify and even control their aura for ease of use. It is like your Sakura Cards and staff. You don't need to use it but when you do it helps and makes doing magic easier. It is a channel for magic and allows the user to do more advanced magic with less magical strain.

"An example of a deviant would be your friend Tomoyo and how she can sense when you are using your powers or when something isn't right. She can see what is happening with extraordinary skill. That is the deviant in her. Touya and Yukito are also deviants ever since you separated Yue and you returned their powers back to them."

"Sakura."

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's mind snapped back to the present as she heard her sensei screaming at her. What did she do this time?

"Thank you for joining us once again Sakura. Please rest on your own time, not mine." Why was he always so hard on her?

"How about you come to the board and finish this problem, since you feel you can sleep through my class."

Sakura sighed, grabbing her textbook and walked up to the chalkboard. She started to try and do the problem until she heard her teacher's voice.

"Any day now would be nice, Sakura."

She got nervous and frantic as she wished she had more time. After quite a few more minutes, she finally finished the problem and turned around, curious on why her teacher didn't say anything. She noticed that he wasn't moving at all, as well as the rest of the class seemed to be frozen. Suddenly she felt her aura to her left and saw the Time Card floating there, glowing. She smiled at it, walking up to it and hugged it. It glowed a bit brighter as she stood their hugging it and said thanks. At that it went back with the other cards in her pocket. She grinned as she looked up at her teacher.

"Finished sensei!" With that she skipped back to her seat, spinning around and falling into her seat with a giant smile on her face. The rest of the class looked on staring as if they saw a ghost. Tomoyo just looked at Sakura.

"You stopped time?" She then went starry eyed. "And I didn't have my camera to tape it!" Tomoyo pulled out her video camera. "Could you do that again?"

* * *

"Oh my. It seems to have just stopped as it was getting to the good part."

Eriol looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hmmm," was all that came out of Eriol's mouth. After a few minutes he finally stated, "I don't think just the show stopped but time itself has."

Spinel Sun looked over at Eriol, "You mean to tell me that someone stopped time? But who would be able to do that?"

"Hmmm," came out of Eriol's mouth once again, "that is what it seems to be." Eriol smiled, he has been meaning to talk to Sakura lately and this does gave him a reason to stop by.

"Maybe I will go and stop by and see Sakura today, maybe after dinner."

"You are going to see the Card Mistress Master?" A sweet voice from behind Eriol filled the air.

A loud bang erupted from behind Eriol and the TV returned to playing the show Spinel Sun was watching on the BBC. A loud squeak came as footsteps went back into the kitchen.

"Maybe after just tea. I might eat there," Eriol decided, smiling even greater as the smell of burnt food reached him. He looked back down to what he was reading, the only book he had on wizards.

* * *

Syaoran walked around the courtyard. He could feel people watching him, expecting him to do something, say something maybe? They admired him, loved him, but when Syaoran was in a bad mood it could mean trouble. They might celebrate him on his accomplishments but they also knew he was not someone to cross. He finally jumped onto a nearby roof; he just watched the people walking by. Not all of them were sorcerers and quiet a few of them were just normal people. Suddenly he felt a warm aura float over him. As he looked down he saw quite a few people frozen, some even in mid-step.

He chuckled lightly to himself as he jumped down to the ground. He could feel the eyes on him. When this kind of thing happens it usually meant the arrival of a special ancestor that Syaoran was not really pleased about coming. Last time Hiiragizawa stopped by he put all of Hong Kong to sleep except for the Elders and himself. And the time before that he caused the courtyard, which was the major area for travel and traffic on the Li compound, to turn into a giant maze which caused **tons** of delays all over. To get from building to building they had to work through a major maze.

What was worst, though, is that he was the one that was expected to fix the problems Hiiragizawa caused. He had to wake them all or turn the courtyard back into what it was supposed to be. And that was not good for everyone else having Syaoran in a bad mood because Hiiragizawa had to come by and cause problems. When that happened, he took it out on everyone else. But no, this was not him so he could smile at it. It was not Hiiragizawa trying to keep his "identity a secret". Whatever that meant, everyone knew he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. No secret there.

This was Sakura's doing and he really did miss her. He was thinking about taking a business trip to a clan in Japan so he can stop by for a quick visit. Maybe next month.

Syaoran walked up to a random person, the man was in a business suit, and pushed him over. Yup, she froze time. With that he jumped back onto the roof and left the scene below him as time unfroze.

Sakura was rollerblading through the town with Kero on her shoulder trying to look like a stuffed animal. He was failing miserably as he was both talking and animated.

* * *

"You should be training or doing homework, Sakura-chan, not wandering the streets!" Kero exclaimed as they were skating through hordes of people going about their business in the city. Sakura zigzagged through all of them with great ease due to years of practice. She was going at great speeds and Kero had a hard enough time holding on and not falling off. He was failing miserably at that, too.

"I have a meeting with someone important Kero-chan. This is more important than training!" Kero didn't have enough time to answer that as she jumped off of the top of a huge flight of stairs into the sky, spinning through a flip the whole time. She landed backwards, but it didn't seem as she cared much.

"Who is it?" Kero asked as Sakura skated backwards gracefully through a throng of people, dodging them without even having to look.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have an important meeting I have to be at. That is it."

Again, Kero didn't have enough time to speak as Sakura skated up the wall to her left, still going backwards, and spun over an old man. Now facing forward she picked up speed as she dodged both traffic and pedestrians. All Kero could do was hold on for dear life. He failed miserably at this as well, it just wasn't going very well.

"Can't you warn me before stuff like that!"

"Okay, then I recommend you holding on!" With that little wings appeared on her skates as she jumped into the sky and landed on a roof to her right. She skated along the rooftops jumping from side to side. Finally she stopped on a rooftop.

"I think this is it. Hmmm. This alleyway to my knowledge." With that she dropped off the end of the rooftop into the alleyway. She let the jump card appear before her as she thanked it and it went back into her pocket. She decided to sit down on a trashcan as she waited.

"Well, I hope it isn't too long from now!" She started to swing her feet as the wind blew her hair and uniform. She hoped she was right about this meeting. She had no reason to think there was one other than the fact that she had a hunch. She usually followed her hunches, she trusted them. But she hoped she wasn't wasting time sitting here. Kero brought her out of her nervous thoughts.

"Why don't you practice using your magic without the cards? That way we can get a bit of training in while you wait for this mysterious person." Kero didn't seem very happy about waiting and was obviously bored. She thought it would be worth a try.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Pull out all your cards and give them to me. Then I want you to try to float that rock without using the cards."

"Hoe? How do I do that?" She looked confused and bewildered.

"Use your magic to make the rock rise the same way Clow Reed can use magic without having to use cards. Your cards are a channel of your own magic making it easier for you to use and less straining magically. Yet you can use your own magic without them to be able to do magic. That is how the reincarnation of Clow does his magic. He doesn't have the cards to rely on."

Sakura could only nod. She had no clue how to do it.

"How about this then. I want you to transform that rock into a…. pudding! No, wait, a chocolate pudding! Yeah!" Kero was now really excited about this lesson.

"Hoe." Sakura sighed. Kero was now flying around excitedly. She put a shield and illusion around the alleyway so no one would see them or be harmed incase something went wrong.

"So what do I do?" She asked politely to an over excited Kero.

"All you have to do is concentrate. Gather your power and put it into the object and then change it into whatever you want." Sakura smiled wearily. She was about to try it when she had a feeling. She took down the shield and illusion as all her cards flew to her and she pocketed them. Kero noticed her tense up and gather her things as she jumped off of the trashcan.

"What is it?" She didn't answer him. She just looked forward as he landed in her hair and tried to cover himself a little from onlookers. Suddenly a blue light appeared and someone suddenly appeared in front of them. It was…

"Eriol-kun!"

"Clow Reed!"

Kero and Sakura screamed his name together.


End file.
